The Battle Interrupted
by Kitaru arashi
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are at it again, but this time, something is different. WARNING: Rated M for Yaoi Lemon!
1. Battle Interrupted

**Hello, this is the first fan fic I've written so be gentle if I suck too bad please? ^.^ I don't own Inuyasha but I love it enough to need to write about it! **

**Yaoi Lemon!**

* * *

This was a fight just like so many before it, they happened across each other somehow managed to land themselves in an all out fight trying to kill each other. Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru's arms locked with his, the poison in Sesshomaru's nails burning through the cloth of his kimono. Their bodies were being forced together by the pressure being applied to their elbows.

* * *

** Inuyasha's P.O.V**

My eyes zeroed in on my brothers mouth, pulled back in a growl and yet still undeniably sexy. I shook my head, now was not the time for one of my sick fantasies about my older brother. I needed to focus or Sesshomaru really would kill me. Our bodies were moving closer and closer together, I could feel his heat against my front. I stopped growling when I felt myself go hard. I let go and bounded a short distance away.

"Running scared Inuyasha? Finally you show the appropriate response when a full demon draws near." Sesshomaru's voice and face were cold as always but his eyes were hot with some feeling I couldn't name. Sesshomaru lunged for me and I tripped back, he hadn't drawn his sword Tokijin so that meant he was going to put his hands on me again. I didn't think I could take it.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You're fighting worse than normal. Are you truly this pathetic?" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at me. 'Yes, I am. Pathetic for wanting you.' I said it in my head as my eyes drifted shut hiding his magnificence from sight. When he had that sardonic half-smile on his face he was just so damn sexy, it almost hurt to look at him. But I couldn't deny my longing to gaze at him for more than a few seconds He was simply standing looking at me head cocked to one side. I stood planing to run so I couldn't humiliate myself.

As I took of trying to dive out of the way Sesshomaru's claws my leg connected with his thigh making him grunt and land on top of me. Our mouths less than a foot apart, I could feel his sweet smelling breath on my face. His hip pressing against my now rock hard erection.

I watch awareness dawn in his eyes and that small sardonic smile curve his perfect lips.

* * *

**_ Sesshomaru's P.O.V._**

I felt Inuyasha pressing against my hip and I saw the lust in my brothers eyes. A small smile curved my lips.

"So this is why you can't fight me?" I rubbed my hip down on to him and watched his eyes close.

"Get off!" Inuyasha's voice was strained and breathless, causing a line of fire to curl in my lower belly. I arched over him letting some space between our bodies.

"I will." My voice was husky with pooling lust and his eyes sprang open. I pinned his hands over his head and let the other wander down his body undoing the ties to his fire rat robe and all the cloth under it. With the cloth hanging open I slid my hand along his hard midsection until my fingers tangled in the silver hair at his groin. I gave a small tug and wrapped my fingers around his length and squeezed lightly. Inuyasha hissed through his teeth.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" My brother's voice was husky and weak now and it was intoxicating.

"You know you want it. I can smell your arousal." I pumped my hand down a little, tearing a moan from his mouth. "I can hear your lewd cries." I put my mouth on his and kissed him sliding my tongue in to his mouth when he moaned. Feeling every part of his hot mouth, his tongue started to wrap around mine, a battle of wills inside the delicious heat of him. His hips pushed off the ground into my hand. I let my hand trail up and down his length feeling the heat, and the small jumps he made in my hand. I moaned as I felt the first bit of moisture on his tip. I didn't want to rush, but I was so hard it hurt. I let go of his hands and fondled his nipples pulling small gasps from him. I took my mouth from his and kissed my way down his jaw sucking on his neck and trailed wet kisses down his stomach. I took his length in my mouth slamming him all the way into the back of my throat.

"Ahhh, God!" Inuyasha screamed as his hands fisted in my hair holding me down. I slid my tongue along him moaning.

* * *

**_Inuyasha's P.O.V._**

Yup I was in one of the best dreams ever. That was the only explanation. Sesshomaru's mouth was locked around me, moaning. I stopped resisting the urges I had. If this dream was going to stay this damn hot I wasn't going to miss out. I would regret it when I woke up so hard I was aching, but at least I would have some amazing images to jerk off to. My hands started pulling and pushing making the mouth on me move. He groaned low in his throat. Using one hand I pushed himself up enough to look at my brother's body. His white hair was spilling over my legs while he was kneeling between my legs. Sesshomaru's head was bobbing faster now moaning every time I thrust my hips up to meet him. My brothers eyes looked up at me while he sucked hard when my eyes met his my body jerked and he moaned.

"Ah, oh. Mmmmm." As I came closed to my orgasm he went faster his eyes never leaving mine. When I started to twitch as I came he slid all the way down swallowing every bit. As he sat up he licked his lips and I felt my softening member go rock hard again. Sesshomaru slid one hand up my leg and flipped me over in one smooth move, now my forearms were in the dirt and he was sliding the rest of the cloth off my body. I felt him spread my cheeks and lick me softly. I bit down on my arm and shuddered moaning in pleasure. His tongue continued licking me in small circles until he pushed it in to me.

"God!" My voice was muffled and shuddering. I felt his breath as he laughed sending goosebumps up my spine.

I felt him shift and he settled between my legs. He was spreading me, preparing me with his tongue. Pulling gently with his fingers. I felt him push against me, his heat like a branding iron as it pushed in to me. Sesshomaru moaned long and low pulling my hips against his.

"So tight." He was panting a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I felt a little joy hearing his breath catch as I pushed back on to him. When he stated to move I felt hot whips of fire and ice all over my body, pulling moans from me.

"Ahhh. Mmmm god!" Sesshomaru started pounding into me moaning just like I was. "Inu-yasha!" He slammed into me one last time hitting a spot inside me that tossed me over the edge as I felt his hot cum pulse into me. I moaned his name as I came in a rush on the ground in front of me. His hands ran down my back as he pulled out of me. He pulled me back on to his chest his soft hair and sweet scent pulling me into sleep.

I wondered if we would go back to fighting later or if I would have to wake up and find a spot to myself.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Pretty please?**


	2. A new kind of battle

**I wanted to say thank you to inu557 and blood87 for their reviews! **

**Any way second chapter by request! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

I looked down to see Inuyasha still asleep on my shoulder. It was nice looking at him when his face wasn't all screwed up in anger or fear. Of course I had never told Inuyasha how much I loved him, it should be obvious, I hadn't killed him and he was the only other demon I gave the time of day to- only time I would ever listen to another demons screaming and not just cut them down. I ran my hand through his hair. It felt like silk on my fingers.

I wonder what he'll do when he wakes up? His leg shifted over my hip and settled with his calf between my legs. I closed my eyes. He was going to be the death of me. I felt lust stir in me as I heard him mumble my name in sleep. His muscles slowly started to tighten. Finally he was waking.

I kept my eyes trained on his face, suddenly I couldn't wait to see his eyes. I hope he wasn't disgusted by me still being here with his kimono laying under us and mine on top, still curled around each other.

His eyes slowly opened looking up in to mine, he blinked once then twice and his eyes widened.

"Not a dream." The words came out as a whisper and I felt a smile tug up the corners of my mouth and a small chuckle escape me. He wasn't disgusted, it had been good enough to be a dream.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

Sesshomaru was still naked, still in my arms and laughing I had never heard him laugh, not an honest laugh anyway, and it was beautiful. Just like yesterday. Which hadn't been a dream. Oh my God it was real! I sat up and looked at my brother. His smooth alabaster skin, I saw the place where I had marked him not completely faded. I touched the skin along the edge of his throat. So smooth, had I really kissed there, Finally?

"So that's what you dream about?" Sesshomaru's voice was light. My eyes jumped up to meet his.

"What?"

"When you opened your eyes that's what you said. Not a dream." I felt the heat in my cheeks, I knew I was blushing so I looked away.

"More like a nightmare." I felt Sesshomaru go stiff, no more relaxed perfect man but now and angry man made of stone.

"Not what you said, and certainly not how you reacted last night. Do not lie Inuyasha." I felt my face grow even more red, and Sesshomaru's body soften gradually, apart from one part of him that was still surprisingly hard against his calf.

"So, what now? We go back to pretending to try and kill each other? "

"No." Sesshomaru's voice was husky, and it made me shiver. He pulled me down so I was laying on top of him. "Now we do what we should have been doing for a very long time."

"And what's that?" I felt my self go hard as he started rubbing his hands down my back to cup my ass then back up.

"You agree to be my mate. We do exactly what we want to do." I felt one finger tip probe my opening and shuddered.

"But we're brothers, and both men, you need a wife to bear your pups." I felt a stab of longing and pain saying it but it was true.

"I lead the north, it does not lead me. I will be with whom I will." Sesshomaru's voice was hard but his hands were still gentle, one finger moving in and out of me slowly, making it hard to think the other brushing over my chest.

"But...pups." My voice jumped a little when he slid a second finger in with the first.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

I didn't want to tell him he could bear my pups if we both wanted, this version of persuasion was far more fun. His hands were braced on my chest a leg on either side my arm between us pushing fingers in to his wonderfully tight self and my other arm sliding across his hard chest. His voice was catching as he tried to talk, tried to think while my fingers slid in and out of him.

"That can wait, we have very long lives. Besides this is what I want. Don't you?" I slid my fingers out of him and presses the head of my member against his opening moving it a little to moisten him with the bead of moisture at my tip. Then I just waited. Inuyasha's breath sped up and his heart was pounding, the sounds driving me crazy.

"Yes." The word was soft, a plea. So I answered and pushed into him slowly. A long moan was pulled from his throat. I sat up still buried in him holding him against my chest while he straddled me.

"You'll be my mate?" My voice was irritatingly hopeful.

"As long as you move. Please, move!" Inuyasha begged me. I rolled my lips over his neck up to the rim of his ear.

"Like this?" I smiled as I moved my tongue along his skin.

"No!" He hissed almost desperate.

"Then show me?" I leaned back on one arm so I could see his body as he started to raise himself up and slide back down on me. He was riding me and I had to fight to keep my eyes open, he was so tight I wanted to close my eyes in pleasure, but I wanted to see his body move. I reached one hand out and started pump his member the same speed he was riding me.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to move faster. A long moan pulled it's way up through my chest, and his eyes sprang open. Looking at me with wonder.

"Sesshomaru, you feel so damn good." My eyes drifted closed as my head fell back on my shoulders another moan making its way up my chest.

* * *

Inuyasha was panting still, his hot breath moving my hair. I was still surprised at how much hearing him moaning my name effected me. He looked up at me and smiled.

"By the way, you Can carry me pups."

"What?!" Inuyasha sat up looking down at me with wide eyes. "I'm a man!"

"Yes but also a demon, not all the human rules apply. You just like every demon have the ability to reproduce. When you accept being my mate, a submission if you will. Those parts of your body start functioning. Now, when we both want pups, your body will allow you to conceive carry and birth a litter of pups. You have to want it and so do I."

His eyes were wide and staring. The sun started to go down and a bolt of tension pulsed through him. He looked up at the sky ion panic down at me and grabbed his clothes and ran. I sat up and started after him. I pulled on my clothes and ran following his smell on the air. I didn't think he would panic. I couldn't loose him now, couldn't spend the nights cold and alone now that I knew what it felt like to finally hold him. Except that's exactly what happened. I pulled up short smelling the air. I lost his scent.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

Why did I run. I looked down at my human body and held perfectly still, the night was dark but I saw his silver beauty pass under the tree where I was hiding. My heart was pounding wildly, he must be able to hear it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry this chapter was so dull! **

**Let me know what you thought please!**


	3. Paradise in the Darkest Night

**Hi! Sorry about the delay working 12 hour shifts leaves little room for anything else. **

**Well just so we're clear, I don't own Inuyasha... I wish.**

**On to Inuyasha's Human night.**

* * *

_Darkest Night_

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I sat perfectly still trying to calm my pounding heart. I watched Sesshomaru stand still beneath the tree where he must have lost my scent, after all I smell like a human now. Please let him move on soon before he hears my heart. I can't let him see me like this. Shameful, weak, this part of me he detests. This transformation telling him I can't give him pups. That thought brought tears to my eyes stinging me like bees. He needs someone else. This small interlude with him, these few moments of paradise were all I got. I shouldn't ask for more but I want it so badly. I pressed my hands over my mouth and closed my eyes. Willing myself not to cry not to gasp for air and call his name.

_Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

I stood still. How could I have lost him? I finally had him. I tested the air again pulling in a deep breath searching for the slightest hint he was near by, but all I could smell was a human near by. I closed my eyes and listened, wanting to hear his feet flying over the ground, but all I heard was the pounding of a heart. My eyes sprang open and looked around, I saw no one. The human near by could see me. If he could see me, he saw if Inuyasha had passed by here. Asking for help from a human was humiliating, but for him I would do it. He would pay for making me stoop this low but I would do it.

"I know you are near by, I hear the pounding of your heart, the fear singing in your blood. I have a question for you." I heard the twitch in the tree above me. Looking up there was nothing but a small patch of tan skin and black hair visible. Apart from the slight jump, no response. I felt a scowl pull at my face. I didn't have time for a disobedient human. With a small bunching of my muscles I flew up into the branches and landed in front of the dark haired human. I stared.

"Inuyasha." He looked just the same, only different. Rather than amber eyes they were brown. Not silver hair but glossy black, tan skin flushed with the pounding blood in his veins and a very human scent. So soft. So beautiful.

"Don't look at me, Sesshomaru. I know you find this disgusting, my human half tainting me. Just go. Don't say anything."

"You will hear me out brother. I might hate humans, but you are different. You are beautiful, you are so soft this way, vulnerable. Do not presume to tell me what I feel. And do not every run from me while you are this defenceless again." I watched Inuyasha's eyes go wide.

"Who are you calling defenceless? I wasn't making presumptions, you've told me countless times how disgraceful my human blood is so it would stand to reason-" I cut off Inuyasha's tiresome reply with a gentle kiss, aware just how breakable he was like this.

"Just tell me this. Why did you run?" Inuyasha raised one of those impertinent eyebrows at me.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." His tone suggesting it was obvious.

"Well, I already know it happens. Don't run again." I slid my arms under him and jumped to the ground.

"Hay! I can't get down by myself!" He looked so indignant it was funny a small chuckle rolled up my throat.

"Perhaps, but I like this." I pulled him tighter to my chest pulling a squeak from him.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

It felt strange being carried, but I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good being in his arms. As he walked I nodded in and out of sleep. Maybe just maybe I could stay. I slid my head into his neck and smiled at his scent. More mellow with my weak nose but still wonderful. With a sigh I surrendered to sleep.

Dreams of the things Sesshomaru did to me floating through my head I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru's head bobbing between my legs powerful suction making me arch my back.

_God I hope this never ends._ My hands tangled themselves in his hair and I felt his moan vibrate through me. Everything felt more intense with my human skin. My panting sped up and Sesshomaru clamped his hands down on my hips to keep me from thrusting into his mouth. Sesshomaru let me go with a pop and knelt between my legs holding both of our erections in hild large hand and stroking us both together. The friction was so good. My voice got louder until I was screaming his name. We came together in a fount that covered our stomachs. Collapsing beside each other.

"I didn't hurt you right?" Sesshomaru's voice was tight.

"Not at all. Is that why you didn't..." My words trailed off my face blushing furiously.

"Yes, that's why I didn't. I didn't know how much you could take right now." I could hear the smile in Sesshomaru's voice.

"Doesn't that make you upset, you'll have to stop yourself and I'll change and kill whatever pups I'm carrying?"

"I never stop myself. That's why I asked if I hurt you. I wanted you regardless of how. I also seriously doubt your body would kill any pups you conceived. Your body would change yes, but as your body is used to change more than most, you would more than likely just shift around it, one more adjustment for your body to make. However pups are a long way off I want you to myself for a while. We don't die of old age and there are very few left who will challenge me." Sesshomaru looked away, after his unusually long winded speech.

I turned his face back to me and smiled. I curled myself in to him.

Maybe just maybe I can keep paradice.

* * *

**So I can't really tell how this one turned out. So please review! Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. A Chance Taken, A Heart Broken

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

Also thank you to Reila0127 for brainstorming with me!

With no further a-do

A Chance Taken, A Heart Broken

_Inuyasha's POV_

Waking up to Sesshomaru's eyes every morning never got old. Glowing yellow eyes focused so intently. My stomach still did flip-flops, and my heart still hammered against my ribs. Three months I had woken up to these eyes, the sound of this heart next to me. I still loved it.

This morning however he was sleeping, his face so rarely peaceful was completely relaxed. He was breath-taking. I watched him sleep and ran my fingers through his hair. This was so perfect, so peaceful. I wonder how he will react to the news of pups growing in me? I had been careful to hide getting sick, careful to make sure he never felt the slight hardening bulge between my hips where the pups are growing.

A small groan pulled from my throat as Sesshomaru sat up.

"Good morning." The words aren't the ones I need to say I know that, but I can't seem to pull the words 'we're having pups' through my throat.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. How did you sleep?" His words were slightly muffled as he rubbed his face. It made me smile.

"I slept fine, and so did you I see." I slid my hand down his back slowly to wipe off the leaves. His lips twitched a little towards a smile and it made my heart made a slow circle inside my chest.

"I'm going to bathe, you wait here and wake up." I stood and stretched looking down at him. Willing myself to say the words, and failing, so I ambled to the hot spring. I sank into the water gratefully after I dropped my clothes on a near by rock. How do I tell him? He wants them sure at some point, later he said. Well now what? I felt a familiar sting on my neck and slapped at the flea.

"Myoga what are you doing here?" Keeping my voice low so Sesshomaru wouldn't hear. Myoga followed my example.

"I came for some of the best blood, but there is a surprise in your blood." The flea looked at me in shock. So I settled back to tell him what was going on. Before he lost his mind and started to hop all over the place in panic.

"But I'm afraid Ill lose the pups when I change. Sesshomaru thinks I'll change around them but, my change is never painless enough to say my body is good at it, I always feel my fangs tear through my gums and my claws pull from my fingers, the skin split on my scalp for my ears. So I haven't told him."

"I have heard of something, Inuyasha. Something that might help you but it will not come with out risk." The fleas voice was unusually grave.

"So what is it?"

"A priestess holds a stone called the Jewel of Four Souls, or simply the Sacred Jewel. It's said to grant any wish, you could use it to become a full demon, your body would no longer shift every month and you could shed this fear. I would not recommend telling Lord Sesshomaru though. Fetching it will be dangerous. He would likely stop you." I sat back as the flea hopped away and I thought, this could be a way. I would have to walk away from him, god knows if he would take me back. But I had to try. When the leaves behind me rustled I jumped to my feet spinning. Sesshomaru stood there gazing at my naked body and I blushed deeply as I sank back into the water.

"I'm fully away and grimy. I will join you." He dropped his clothes and slid into the water. I slid closer and tried to figure out how to tell him I was going away.

"I have to leave for a while." The words rolled out of my mouth and caused my beautiful mate to pull back in shock. It felt like a piece of me being pulled away.

"Why?" The question was simple, but so hard to answer so I just shrugged.

"Some things I have to take care of. I won't be long. I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Very well. I don't like it. But you seem like you don't want to talk about it, and you seem to want me away while you do this. I won't pry but hurry, and hold me well into today, satisfy us both before you go."

"You know like I do that we won't be satisfied. It will just make it harder." So I slid against him and kissed him with every bit of desperation I felt and slowly pulled away.

_One Week Later_

I had watched this Priestess for a week now, what felt like the longest week of my life. Sesshomaru nowhere near, so my heart was aching constantly. The only weakness I saw in this woman Kikyo was her loneliness. She had no lover and this was the last thing I wanted to play on, but I needed that stone.

So I would pretend to love her. Betray Sesshomaru and my own heart.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

Just under a month he had been gone. So I tracked my mate to a small human village, he was with a human woman, a priestess at that. I thought my rage could not go any deeper until I saw them kiss. It went deeper still when her arrow pinned his body to a tree falling for a brainless trick by a human turned abomination.

I never stepped in. If this was the life he prefered, I would not stop him, but I would never stop watching. Or waiting. My mate owed me an explanation, I watched as he lost our pups after being pinned to that tree bound by HER spell. Why did he run? The question swirled around in my mind consuming me as I wandered. The emptiness was engulfing.

Now what?


End file.
